Severus Snape meets Prince Vegeta AGAIN!
by N.V.S
Summary: This is part 2 were Snape meets vegeta for a second time. please review


Professor Severus Snape Meets Prince Vegeta.... AGAIN!

**I Don't think there's any need for me to say that I don't own both DBZ and HP, Which is quite obvious. To the most of you at least... Anyway, this is part 2 when our Saiyan prince stumbles upon his dear uncle Snivellus again. Enjoy part 2.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been quite a while since the incident at Hogwarts from You-know-what passed by. But of course Vegeta didn't gave up his training. Vegeta is currently training in his Gravity Room next to Bulma's house, and at much of his dislike, Bulma has been placing several high tech security camera's inside the GR which prevent Vegeta from leaving unnoticed.

''What?! You can't place camera's in my GR woman!!!''

''Yes I will mister! I can't trust you anymore in leaving householding duties to you when I'm away, so you leave me no choice!''

Everyday there isn't óne single moment where Vegeta and Bulma haven't got any disagreements. Some last only minutes, while some last a little bit longer.

''Who do you think I am, some blasted little kid or what?! You're not even placing camera's in the brat's bedroom!'' Vegeta spat again towards his wife.

''Because Trunks doesn't at least suddenly dissapear whitout letting it know, Unlike you!''

''ARGH!!! Fine you can place those Kamidamn camera's in my Gravity Room, HAPPY NOW WOMAN?!'' Vegeta shrieked with much discomfort.

After this, it was a moment of silence before Vegeta walked away muttering some random stuff while he walks towards his Gravity Room again.

After half a hour of intense training, Vegeta's training suddenly got interrupted by his son Trunks entering the GR.

''Can't you see I'm busy here, you brat!'' Vegeta yelled uncontrollable.

''Bud dad...!'' Trunks tried to talk back.

''I'm having a bad day already with your mum, and with you interfaring my training, doesn't cheer me up at all!''

''But dad!'' Trunks tried to speak.

''But, but, but, Nothing! Now get the hell out!''

Trunks finaly had a chance to speak before Vegeta lost his pacience and came to kick his son outside himself.

''Dad you received a letter!''

''LOOK, NOW IT HAS BEEN ENOUGH, I...... Oh. a letter?! Why for kami's sake didn't you just tell that right away. And also, who ever for kami's sake would write me a letter?!''

''I don't know dad, it says I'm not allowed to open and read it.'' Said Trunks.

''Gimme that letter boy!'' Shouted Vegeta.

Vegeta ripped the letter out of his son's hands, opend the envelope and started reading, while Trunks walks away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Vegeta._

_It has been a while back when you came to train at our grounds near Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardy. As you should know, my carreer and connection with the ministry of magic had been facing several problems since the damage you caused to some of our places wasn't recoverable anymore at all. With all the respect, I demand you to come to my school for a talk, and for you to take responsebility to the minister of magic yourself as the only small favors I ask you for the unrestorable damage you caused._

_I wish you a nice day._

_Sincerly, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reading, Vegeta looked very annoyed and furious, but then suddenly smirked evily with a small chuckle while he ripped the letter appart.

''Let that stupid Headmaster write as many letters as he wants, I'm not comming. Heh!''

''Vegeta diner is ready, but hurry up it's getting cold!!!'' Yelled Bulma.

''I'm comming woman!'' Vegeta answered back.

Meanwhile during diner...

''What was that letter all about?'' Asked Bulma.

''Oh, it's just.... a couple of these pathetic fangirls again.'' Vegeta lied.

''Well, for just a fangirl letter it's very strange to allow only dad to read it, isn't it?'' Said Trunks.

Vegeta Suddenly rammed his fist on the table, sending several food products flying throughout the kitchen.

''Shut up you brat, I'm talking to your mum... eh woman. And nót to you!'' Vegeta hissed at his son.

After diner Vegeta left the house again and went to train in his GR, leaving Bulma unhappily to wash all the dishes. However, after a short while Vegeta's training got interrupted again. This time by Bulma.

''What do you want woman, I'm busy, can't you just see that for kami's sake!?''

''You have a visitor.'' Bulma replied.

''A visitor?! Now who in kami's name would that be?'' Vegeta asked, while he raised an eyebrow.

''He's waiting for you outside your Gravity Room, and I'll leave you two just alone for now then.'' Bulma said while she walked away.

After putting on some fresh outfit, Vegeta walked to the exit of the GR. But as soon when Vegeta was outside, he looked really surprised and his jaw was about to drop.

''WHAT??!!!! NOT YOU AGAIN!!! you... you are....''

''Yes that's right. We meet again at last Mr Vegeta.'' Said the visitor.

''It's me Professor Severus Snape.'' He said.

''What the hell do you want from me this time, FREAK!!!''

''Well well, I see you're still being the sentimental little kid you used to be when we met last time. But believe me... Paying you a visit isn't something I'd like to do everyday mr Vegeta.'' Snape hissed coldly.

''Get it over with! Why are you here!?'' Vegeta asked.

''I'm obviously here because the sentences from the Headmaster's letter didn't seem to get through your thick skull.'' Snape responded.

''So does that mean you're here to somehow... Force me to do whatever your Headmaster wants? Heh I actually like you..... I admire your stupidity very much.'' Said Vegeta while he started laughing.

''Mr Vegeta.... Just look at you. You haven't changed at all since we first met haven't you? No, you've sunken even much deeper. I'm afraid there's no hope for you left.''

Vegeta is still to busy laughing uncontrollable at Snape's statements.

''How extroardinary you are just like your father, mr Vegeta. He too was exceedingly arrogant and with no regard for the rules.'' Snape said.

At this, Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing and started to glare towards Snape.

''What was that?! What did you say?!'' Vegeta yelled furious.

''Yes.... I know mr Vegeta. The truth is hard.'' Snape sarcastically said.

Vegeta grabbed Snape by the colar of his shirt.

''Relashio!'' Said Snape.

''Mr Vegeta, Don't..... Ever..... touche...... me..... Again!'' Snape hissed.

''Just leave me alone freak! I don't have time for pathetic earthlings like you. I've got some training to do!''

''Mr Vegeta If it wasn't for the Headmaster, I'd prefer not to see that disgusting face of yours ever again. I've got something better to do then wasting my time with sentimental little children.''

''Stop calling me a Sentimental little child you MORON!!! I'm a saiyan for kami's sake, but you're just one of the many cowardly humans here on this pathetic planet!''

''DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!!!'' Snape shrieked back.

''Heh! Or else what? It seems I finally found your weak spot.''

''Legilimens!''

''AAAHHH!!!''

**Vegeta: ''**I don't understand... WHY can't I become a super saiyan while Kakarot can?! It's not fair, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I should become a super saiyan as well! It's just nót fair! It's not FAAAAAAIR!!!!!!''

After the memory was over....

''You and your father, you're two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been.'' Snape started to talk.

''It may have escaped your notice, but life ISN'T fair mr Vegeta! Your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently saw to it!'' Snape continued.

After this, Vegeta seemed so angry that he shot a ki blast towards Snape's direction.

''Protego!'' Said Snape as he blocked the energy blast.

''I really had enough of you! Now leave, or this time I'll really hurt you for real!'' Vegeta shouted towards Snape.

''Are you threatening me, mr Vegeta?!'' Snape asked angrily.

''No, that's a promise, I guarentee you.'' Vegeta said evily.''

''You don't have the guts mr Vegeta. You'll never be a real man.''

''Shut up, SHUT UP!!'' Yelled Vegeta while he fired a ki blast again towards Snape.

''Protego!'' Said Snape.

''Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, mr Vegeta.''

''Ok you leave me no choice freak.'' Vegeta said, while he raised his palm and started gathering a massive ammount of energy.

''Go on...'' Snape said sarcastically.

''Take this, welcome to super Vegeta's Big Bang A...''

Vegeta got suddenly hit by a frying pan before he could finish the attack.

''VEGETA!!! DON'T TRY TO KILL OUR QUESTS HERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!??? My aplogizes for my husband's behavior sir.'' Bulma said, while she stood in her door opening, and went back inside.

''Kami damn it, why does that woman always interfare when I finally get the chance to kill you?!'' Vegeta said, while he shrugged his face from being hit by the frying pan.

''Mr Vegeta..... I'll make this simple. You can get rid of me forever by just doing whatever the Headmaster asks you, or you'll haven't seen the last of me. Make your decision mr Vegeta.'' Snape said.

''When hell freezes over you freak!!!'' Vegeta yelled back.

''Ok, then I'll have no choice. Legilimens!''

''Ah, not again!!!'' Vegeta shouted in agony.

**Vegeta:** ''are they for a man or a woman?! They're pink!''

Yamcha and Krillin and Bulma are laughing uncontrollable at Vegeta in his pink outfit.

**Vegeta: **Stop it or I'll blast you all!!!

Everyone stopped laughing.

After the memory was over....

''Honestly mr Vegeta. Wearring pink eh? You're just like a little school girl aren't you.'' Snape taunted Vegeta.

''What?! No! Stop diving into my memories, they're private you know!!!''

''Not to me, and not to the dark lord of you don't improve.'' Snape replied.

''Well now.... are you so kind to go see the headmaster, or should we try this again?'' Snape asked.

''NO!!! I never will...''

''Legilimens!''

''AAH!!!!''

**After a few memories that showed Vegeta getting thrashed up by Android 18....**

''It seems you can't even beat a girl mr Vegeta, I may vomit.'' Snape talked.

''You fool, it's not a girl, but an android!'' Vegeta tried to speak.

''Don't lie... to me!'' Snape hissed.

''Anyway, Are you going to see the Headmaster now? Or should we repeat this several times more?'' Snape asked.

''....... ARGH FINE, I'LL GO AND SEE YOUR BLASTED HEADMASTER, HAPPY NOW!!!???'' Vegeta said.

''That sounds better mr Vegeta. The Headmaster expects you a week later at his office on Hogwarts.'' Snape said.

''HMPH! sure whatever....'' Vegeta said, while he crossed his arms and closed his eyes out of annoyance.

''I'll be waiting for you in the Potions classes in the dungeons at Hogwarts mr Vegeta, just ask some staff members to take you there, and I'll take you to the Headmaster's office. Snape said.

Vegeta didn't asnwer, but just stand there with his arms crossed and with an annoyed look.

''If you don't show up mr Vegeta.... Then you'll see me again, and again and again and again until the end of terms.'' Said Snape while he walked away.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was the end of part 2. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be doing a part 3 were Vegeta is going to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore. Sorry again if it's to short. **

**Part 3 reviews:**

**Vegeta is going to meet Snape one last time, but just for a short part because part 3 is officially about Vegeta meeting Dumbledore.**

**Part 3 might not be as fun to read as part 1 and 2, but I need to end the story on a nice manner if you know what I mean. So please, look out for Episode 3.**


End file.
